


Turno da Madrugada

by garboasaboy



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, aniversário do Paulo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garboasaboy/pseuds/garboasaboy
Summary: As noites de Minseok eram ser todas iguais, essa não.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Turno da Madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi isso com bastante amor pra você, espero que goste. E se tiver alguém aleatório por aqui espero que seja bom o suficiente pra te fazer gostar também

Todas as noites nos últimos oito meses pareciam iguais, eram iguais, para Minseok. Fazer vigia durante a madrugada era um cargo, por mais entediante que pareça, bastante concorrido. O único desafio era se manter acordado pelas oito horas do turno enquanto os outros dormiam. Na sua primeira noite achou que seria uma tarefa fácil, nas primeiras duas horas era acompanhado por um soldado da mesma idade, que fazia piadas e tentava ao máximo ser simpático naquela sala minúscula cheia de monitores, durante as poucas horas estavam juntos. Mas na troca de turnos, quando se despediu de seu novo colega e conheceu quem o acompanharia pelas próximas horas do turno, obteve uma informação que mudaria drasticamente a cabeça de todos que tanto queriam ser colocados nessa tarefa. Chamar aquele homem de antipático era pouco, não parecia nem mesmo vivo, seus olhos não saiam dos monitores em momento nenhum, nem tinha o visto piscar, nunca tinha ouvido a voz dele e o único tipo de comunicação que o dirigia eram apenas limpezas de garganta guturais para lhe acordar quando começava a cochilar de tédio ou estava comendo alto demais. Quando descobriu que o soldado estava prestes a ser liberado do serviço, quase festejou por não precisar passar mais as noites com um quase zumbi.  
Até que conheceu seu próximo grande desafio, completamente diferente, porém ainda mais difícil e torturante de suportar. Para Kim Kibum nenhum dos adjetivos da última companhia podiam ser aplicados, se o primeiro era inexpressivo, o segundo tinha um rosto tão cheio de nuances que fazia Minseok esquecer das imagens nas câmeras para ficar observando seus mínimos detalhes de canto de olho. Se o hyung era calado o dongsaeng falava demais, não que conversa o irritasse, o que o irritava era o quão bom era ouvir a voz dele falando. Se o antecessor era distante, o sucessor era tão próximo, a quantidade de contato físico era perturbadora para alguém que já tinha se acostumado à frieza militar, as pernas esbarrando, a forma como ele se jogava em sua direção sempre que ria exageradamente com qualquer piada, às vezes em que ele chegava mais perto pra contar uma coisa próxima no seu ouvido, mesmo sem ter mais ninguém ali para escutar o que quer que fosse. Tudo estava quase o enlouquecendo. Tentava não ler demais, preferia pensar que era sua carência, a saudade do calor de outro corpo no seu, mas todas as coincidências só apontavam pra uma resposta óbvia, resposta que ele preferia não acreditar.  
Percebeu o quão grave a situação estava ficando quando teve que sair às pressas pro banheiro, envergonhado e contorcido, depois de perceber uma ereção se formar, por causa do gemido que o outro deu ao beber um café muito quente. Foi a gozada mais vergonhosamente rápida e exagerada da sua vida, não fazia ideia de quanto tempo estava sem aquilo ou do quanto precisava, o orgasmo o atingiu como uma pancada na cabeça. As coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas depois disso, pelo menos não para ele. Kibum continuava tão próximo, expressivo e falante quanto sempre, ainda assim toda noite ele tentava parecer indiferente enquanto seus órgãos se contorciam no seu ventre, uma tortura tão longa e cruel que o fazia desejar o tédio e o silêncio ao invés da agonia e dor nos testículos que aquilo o causava.  
– Quem você prefere, eu ou a companhia que você tem antes do meu turno começar? – a pergunta surgiu do nada, cortando o silêncio e calmaria que tinha feito Minseok baixar a guarda.  
– Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – ele sabia exatamente o tipo que era, só não queria respondê-la.  
– Só responde. – o olhar de Kibum tinha peso em cima dele, mesmo tentando ao máximo voltar a se concentrar nos monitores, o simples fato de estar sendo observado por ele fazia algo dentro da sua pele se contorcer.  
– Eu não sei, – finalmente desistiu, melhor que essa tortura seguisse em frente do que ficasse parada pelas próximas horas – vocês são muito diferentes, não consigo comparar.  
Kibum só concordou com um murmuro grave e deixou o silêncio voltar a tomar conta da sala, olhando para as imagens monótonas dos monitores a sua frente. Mas agora Minseok não podia mais voltar a se concentrar normalmente. Isso porque, sabendo que era do feitio de Kibum ter respostas rápidas na ponta da língua, sabia que ele estava somente esperando o momento certo para falar o que queria, deixando o silêncio fazer seu efeito de causar desconforto, inquietação, agonia, antes de prosseguir com sua fala.  
– Isso é bem ruim, sabe. – comentou, ainda olhando para os monitores com o rosto tão vazio quanto as imagens que eles mostravam, e os olhos de Minseok simplesmente não conseguiam sair dele. Esperando pelo momento que ele sabia que viria, quando Kibum fosse finalmente se cansar de brincar com ele e chegar aonde queria chegar. – Porque eu gosto de você muito mais que o meu outro colega, ele é muito diferente de você, mas eu consigo comparar vocês dois e te escolher como meu preferido.  
E de novo o silêncio, apenas da fala, já que agora era rompido pelo ranger que a outra cadeira fazia quando era balançada, pelo barulho dos longos dedos de Kibum batendo na mesa, lenta, ritmicamente, como se estivesse martelando um prego no seu peito. Era tão bizarro e angustiante o quão fácil ele conseguia entrar na sua pele, mexer, brincar, se divertir com o seu nervosismo, pois era impossível ele não estar fazendo isso de propósito, era impossível que esse só fosse o jeito dele com todo mundo, era impossível que estivesse sendo tão afetado por um comportamento completamente ingênuo e inocente do outro.  
– Você sabe que eu não tenho problema com sinceridade, né? – Kibum finalmente olhou de novo pra ele e Minseok não conseguiu evitar de corresponder, olhando direto nos olhos – Eu não vou ficar chateado com a verdade, pode falar.  
– Eu prefiro você.  
Coisas que eram simples de se falar. Difícil era lidar com os pensamentos e preocupações produzidas pelo cérebro do porquê foi uma má ideia se expressar em primeiro lugar.  
– Agora você tá mentindo. – ele tinha um sorriso, quase infantil, maldoso, no seu rosto, o tipo de sorriso de quem comemora a pequena vitória, mas que sabe que pode conseguir muito mais.  
– Não estou. – a fala saiu como um suspiro, sua confissão, sua desistência de resistir.  
– Então por que não respondeu quando eu perguntei? – os olhos dele viam completamente através de Minseok, ele sabia o porquê, mas queria ouvir mesmo assim.  
– Eu não sei – o turno ainda estava tão longe de acabar e não se via conseguindo suportar mais uma hora desse clima que pesava sobre seus ombros.  
– Você pode dar respostas tão melhores que essa. –  
Em questão de segundos, com movimentos rápidos, que o cérebro se Minseok estava muito distraído e ocupado com seus próprios pensamentos para registrar, suas cadeiras tinham sido viradas e aproximadas. Kibum jogado perigosamente pra frente, entrando no seu espaço pessoal como nunca antes, o rosto dele apenas alguns centímetros do seu, apesar de Minseok estar completamente paralisado, como uma estátua, com a coluna colada nas costas da sua cadeira.  
Sempre soube que o rosto de Kibum era bonito, era simplesmente difícil ignorar essa característica dele e já tinha ouvido por cima até outros soldados comentando sobre, mas ali, tão próximo como estavam, se tornava embriagante. Os olhos dele brilhando, refletindo pouco, mas expressando tanto, os lábios rosados semi abertos, quase como se estivesse tomando coragem pra falar alguma coisa ou beijar alguém, e a respiração que se misturava com a dele. Tudo estava tomando conta da parte racional de Minseok, quando, instintivamente, se jogou para cima dele.  
De todas vezes, não foram poucas, que imaginou isso acontecendo, nunca foi tão repentino, bagunçado e desajeitado como na realidade. Se impulsionou na direção de Kibum, empurrando a cadeira até a parede do outro lado e deixando a sua esquecida pra trás. Os lábios eram tão macios quanto prometiam e os dedos acariciavam seus curtos fios de cabelo, a cintura dele era tão fina e o corpo tão mole que tinha impressão de que ia se desmontar nas suas mãos. Pareceu uma eternidade até precisarem se separar por ar e quando abriu os olhos, estava sendo encarado por um sorriso, finalmente, vitorioso.  
– Eu pensei que você nunca ia ter coragem de fazer isso.  
– Era seu plano o tempo todo? – sua voz foi abafada pelo pescoço de Kibum enquanto o beijava e só foi respondido por um gemido, um pouco alto demais pro que estavam fazendo até agora.  
– Eu pensei em ser mais direto antes, – sempre considerou a voz dele um dos melhores atributos, mas ouvi-la agora, gemida e suspirada, dava uma completa nova dimensão a isso – você tava tão fofinho envergonhado naquele dia que teve que ir no banheiro correndo. – começou a dar uma risada fraca que Minseok transformou em outro gemido, o mordendo próximo do ombro.  
– Queria poder te comer agora – as duas respostas imediatas que teve foram um sorriso e ele movendo a virilha na sua. Para alguem vivendo com tão pouco há tanto tempo, mesmo um estímulo entre tantas camadas de tecido parecia o paraíso.  
– Queria que você pudesse também – o sussuro, quase gemido, antes de uma mordida na sua orelha, parecia atender todos os seus pedidos e o fez começar a mover mais rápido contra a ereção alheia, como se estivesse dentro de outra coisa que não que suas calças.  
Os gemidos de Kibum só ficavam mais frequentes e altos conforme o tempo passava, em um momento pode até jurar que fosse chegar a chorar, tentou engolir o som com um beijo, mas ele gostava de morder seus lábios e arranhar a parte de trás do seu pescoço e, com o tempo, o prazer, o calor e os gemidos que ainda escapavam da boca dele borraram todo o fundo, os deveres e o contexto que os cercava, e Minseok começou a soltar os seus também.  
– Eu tava falando sério, – quase não conseguia formar as frases sem gaguejar ou gemer no meio, e a cabeça de Minseok estava acima das nuvens demais para tentar achar alguma coerência no que ouvia – quando eu disse que você é meu favorito, – enterrou a cara no seu ombro, o abraçando com mais força e colando o resto dos seus corpos – não foi só pra te fazer transar comigo.  
Não pode responder nada racional, tudo nele era instinto, necessidade, movimento, agora. Seu corpo continuou movendo o quadril mais rápido e forte, fantasiando que estivesse dentro dele.  
Um gemido de "hyung" abafado foi a única coisa que conseguiu registrar no momento que gozaram, completamente descolados da realidade, enquanto enchiam suas cuecas de porra. Deixou de se apoiar nas próprias pernas e jogou seu peso para Kibum, que agora o abraçava mais carinhosamente. Seus músculos relaxavam quase como se derretessem, nada além dos dois pareceu real pelos momentos que se seguiram.  
Quando a consciência clara, sem a embriaguez do tesão ou do orgasmo, se recuperou, não conseguiu sentir arrependimento algum. Nem de ter deixado as câmeras sem vigilância por tanto tempo, nem pelos gemidos, ou por provavelmente as consequências que o que fizeram podia ter, o único sentimento ruim que o alcançou foi quando, ao olhar o relógio, reparou que seu turno estava acabando.  
– Quase a minha hora de ir dormir – anunciava isso toda a noite, sem falta, mas dessa vez soava vazio, sem vida e realmente era isso o que sentia tendo que o deixar depois disso.  
– Você tem que ficar feliz, – Kibum parecia, tão rapidamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, perfeitamente recomposto e calmo – não é você quem vai passar horas com a cueca gozada.  
Embora fosse seu tom de piada, não era realmente pra ser engraçado, Minseok não quis rir e não soube o que responder então deixou o silêncio engolir a sala, não tinha certeza se era do tipo confortável ou constrangedor e não quis pensar muito sobre.  
Quando finalmente se levantou, no exato horário que terminava seu turno, não esperou por uma despedida, mas foi segurado pela roupa enquanto passou por Kibum.  
– Não ouse fingir que esqueceu o que acabou de acontecer. – aquele olhar era inédito para Minseok, tão intenso quanto o do desejo, tão íntimo quanto nos momentos que ele contava detalhes pessoais de sua vida, mas completamente diferente de ambos. Não exatamente autoritário, mas mostrando que a resposta 'não' era impossível, um pedido impossível de ser negado, não porque vinha carregado de opressão, e sim porque era genuíno, um pedido de uma necessidade real.  
– Eu não vou. – nem conseguiria, podia acrescentar, mas preferiu confirmar isso com outro um beijo, diferente dos de antes, sem a pressa, a ânsia e a agressividade dos anteriores, porém com tanto significado, até mais.  
O sorriso de Kibum depois que se separaram pareceu mostrar que ele entendeu do que se tratava e a única coisa no pensamento de Minseok enquanto ele ia para o dormitório era a contagem de quanto tempo tinha até seu próximo turno.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ter chegado até aqui, te amo Paulito


End file.
